capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Junope
This is the timeline that displays all notable pieces of the history of Humans on Junope. Timeline c. -106,000 *Humans first supposedly display creativity and sentience. c. -29,000 *Primitive human civilization is supposedly established. c. -3700 *Collose is founded by the Nephilim, a race of giant humans. c. -3000 *San Locura is founded. c. -2950 *The Old Kingdom of Orelypt is founded on Azium. c. -2600 *Gog is constructed and is the first of the Mesoriman city-states. c. -2400 *The Old Kingdom of Orelypt collapses due to civil war. c. -2350 *The New Kingdom of Orelypt is founded after the Orelyptians successfully come to agreements. c. -2050 *The city-state of Lusonomae is constructed by the Lusoenumans on Baecca. c. -1900 *Classic Versienna is founded on Isterox by a collection of monarchies spanning Central Isterox. *Baalism is first conceived on Azium in Mesorima. c. -1690 *The city-state of Koezrumont on the island of Edeclester is founded by the Bataevians on Baecca. c. -1200 *The Lusoenuman civilization collapses and the city-state of Lusonomae is quickly conquered by a surrounding city-state's military. c. -1000 *Classic Versienna is reformed into the Republic of Versienna, becoming the first democracy on Junope. c. -925 *The Kingdom of Olfros is founded on Aphrostan. c. -900 *Orien Taar is constructed as a city-state. c. -870 *Tieuxming develops as a loosely conjoined empire between a group of city-states in the Herutayas and northern Buffer Zone. c. -800 *The Phrezanx Kingdom is founded and composed of a series of city-states on Isla Sador, off the coast of central-eastern Isterox. c. -790 *The Kingdom of Gahnia is founded on Aphrostan. c. -725 *Convolusia is founded in a peaceful agreement between two Convulic societies on Baecca. c. -680 *The Durviintian War begins. c. -670 *The Durviintian War ends. C. -639 *Numerous Jeruvian city-states ally to form a coalition. c. -610 *Zujan is founded by Exiles from the Kingdom of Gahnia. c. -580 *The Kingdom of Gahnia and the Kingdom of Olfros go to war for several months. c. -560 *The Empire of Zabaecca is founded on Baecca by the Bataevians uniting all surrounding city-states under one authority. c. -470 *The Gugadel Empire is founded on the southern coast of Isterox by the unification of several Gugadesh monarchies. c. -440 *The Jeruit Kingdom is founded on western Isterox. c. -410 *Bigastan is founded within Mesorima and covers the former city-states including Gog. c. -390 *The Valley of the Old Kings is supposedly constructed by Zabaecca. c. -255 *Suchaz is founded. c. -240 *The Duzar Dynasty is established as the ruling head of the Gugadel Empire. c. -210 *The Jeruit Kingdom is divided into the North and South Jeruit Kingdoms after a civil war. c. -100 *The Hundred Years Desolation begins. c. -90 *Govinda is founded by exiles from the Kingdom of Olfros. c. -50 *Nitloc is founded by rebels and separatists from the Govinda. Year 0 *The Hundred Years Desolation ends. 101 *The Kingdom of Alexander is founded on Pashia by a man of the same name. 120 *Theoavarism is supposedly first conceived on Baecca. 199 *The Northern Jeruit Kingdom collapses as its king dies without an heir. 205 *The Nothern Jeruit Kingdom is reinstated after a new ruler was chosen. 477 *The Carbiinzyne Empire is founded on Baecca. 506 *Versienna's Inquisition begins. 521 *The Hassock Empire is founded by Bigastan and unifies the entirety of Azium besides Western Orelypt. c. 579 *Western Oreypt falls to the Hassock Empire. 601 *Versienna's Inquisition ends, leaving the Nephilim extinct. c. 690 *Violetism is first conceived on Azium and becomes popular throughout the Hassock Empire. c. 935 *Druke is reorganized into the Kingdom of Drushia. c. 950 *The Empire of Zabaecca collapses for multiple reasons and diverges into the Kingdom of Zabaecca and the Kingdom of Zeiifunder. 1038 *The Avarice Crusades begin on Baecca. 1045 *Firearms are invented by Revecus, a Zeiifundite Theoavarist, as a way to combat the Zabaeccans during the Avarice Crusades. 1047 *Fatalism is first conceived on Isterox. 1079 *The Herutayan Front begins. 1111 *The Herutayan Front ends with Anteon Chapelle being banished and Scimar Varniche coming to power. *The Eulumian Revolution throws central Isterox into complete discord, as a civil war tears Versienna apart. 1114 *Eulumia is founded, replacing Versienna entirely. 1119 *Verall is founded on the eastcoast of central Isterox, admist the wake of the Eulumian Revolution. 1124 *Tieuxberia is founded in the Northernmost region of the Isteroxian Buffer Zone by several of the Tieuxming city-states. 1126 *Republika Roulasvia is founded east of the Buffer Zone. 1128 *The Eulumian Revolution ends, leading central Isterox divided into several new nationstates. 1130 *Bohtan is founded south of Tieuxberia, in the Isteroxian Buffer Zone by several of the Tieuxming city-states. 1168 *Partrois is founded to the east of Bohtan in the Isteroxian Buffer Zone by several of the Tieuxming city-states. 1221 *The Avarice Crusades end on Baecca. 1467 *The 60 Years War begins. c. 1445 *The Kingdom of Zabaecca is dissolved and all land formerly possessed is swiftly conquered by Zeiifunder. 1467 *The Southern Jeruit Kingdom is divided into several hundred nationstates and city-states as a result of the 60 Years War. 1714 *The South Jeruit Nationstates combine their powers to found a centralized sovereign state, the Unified States of Jelunia. 1726 *The Northern Jeruit Kingdom combines with the Unified States of Jelunia. 1729 *The Jeruvian City-states are annexed into the Unified States fo Jelunia. 1739 *The Concordian War for Independence begins. 1746 *The Concordian War for Independence ends. *Domi Concordia is founded as a sovereign nation. 1757 *Domi Concordia annexes Convolusia and successfully overtakes and occupies Gahnia, Olfros, Zujan, Nitloc, and Govinda. 1765 *Harbitros is founded by the High Capitalist Theoavarists whom left Zeiifunder to form their destined holy land on Avarice. 1768 *Glass Shores is founded as an unnamed coastal outpost. 1789 *Steam power is discovered by Peter DeJero. 1790 *Harbitros North Engineering is founded. 1794 *Harbitros and Eulumia converge to form Eularbia. 1821 *Domi Concordia wages war on the Carbiinzyne Empire, conquering most of its land. 1826 *San Locura annexes and conquers the weakened Carbiinzyne Empire, thus dissoluting it. 1835 *The Harbian Munitions Corporation is founded. 1853 *Evron Beach is constructed. 1866 *The Tieuxberian Insurrection begins as rebels try to overthrow a recently established dictatorship. *Harbian Motors is founded. 1877 *The Mezzom Smeltery Company is founded. 1897 *The Caster Range War takes place. 1904 *The Aphroids fight for independence against Domi Concordia and win, freeing their nations from Concordia's apartheid. 1912 *The Tieuxberian Insurrection ends as the dictatorship is toppled. 1919 *Eularbia diverges back into Harbitros and Eulumia after a new Eulumian leader corrupts the Eulumian government with Communism. *Harbitros is reformed as a Corporatocracy. *Legionnaire International is founded. 1920 *Milo Savaraklutz is born. 1921 *Donald Rel Dey is born. *Harbitros enters isolation. 1922 *The Harbian Eclipse Agency is founded. 1924 *The War of Soviette Succession begins. 1925 *Zeifu Sezda Multinational is founded after Zeifu Bubbly and Sezda Soda Company merged together. 1926 *The War of Soviette Succession ends. 1929 *Aetern Vivandez is born. 1933 *Kilroy Cooper is born. 1939 *Harbitros exits isolation. 1941 *The Cold War begins when Harbitros and Eulumia compete for Superpower status. 1945 *The 1940s Harbian Fusillade of Azium begins when Harbitros assails the Nazi Hassock Empire. 1947 *The 1940s Harbian Fusillade of Azium ends. *The Hassock Empire is dissoluted and new borders for Azium are drawn by Harbitros. *Orelypt is reinstated by Harbitros on Azium. 1948 *Skeletal remains of Mermaids are found and confirmed off the western coast of Domi Concordia. 1949 *The Drushian Civil War begins. 1952 *Tierra del Sador is founded on Isla Sador by Aetern Vivandez and other Eulumian separatists. *The Drushian Civil War ends. 1953 *The Winsch Defense Centre is constructed. 1954 *The First Drushian War begins. 1955 *Pashia buys its independence from Harbitros and thus the nation of Gecko is founded. *Aeonsanx is constructed as the first underwater city, allowing Harbitros to win the Sea Race against the United Soviette Republics. *The Concordian-Govindan War begins. 1957 *A sect of Violetism, the True Rootage, is founded in Northern Askersia. 1959 *The First Drushian War ends. 1961 *Strebor Ekaj is born. 1964 *The province of New Vaeulia breaks away from Soviette Eulumia and is established as a sovereign nation. 1966 *The Concordian-Govindan War ends. 1967 *Daniel Harding is born. 1969 *Primondia is founded by buying its independence from Harbitros. 1970 *The 1970 Anti-Militarization Protests in Domi Concordia take place. 1972 *Valentine Ekaj is born. 1974 *The Oil Array Incident occurs. 1977 *Aliester Bray is born. 1985 *The Second Gahnian Civil War begins. 1986 *L.M. Higgins is born. *The Glass Shores Strange Happenings of Junith, 1986 occur. 1989 *Milo Savaraklutz dies. *Strebor Ekaj founds Ekaj Autonetics International. c. 1990 *Axiom is founded. 1991 *Virgil Ekaj dies. *Strebor Ekaj becomes the Fiscal Patriarch of Harbitros. *Soviette Eulumia collapses as Socio-Capitalism and democracy are ushered back in by Katyusha Elizeveta. *Old and new nations spring up across Isterox after the Soviette collapse *The Eularbian Cold War comes to an end. *Harbitros and Eulumia become allies. 1992 *The War in Olfros begins. *Bohtan & Partrois is founded as a union between the two newly reinstated nations. 1994 *Anthrogenetics Enterprise is founded by Strebor Ekaj. *Donald Rel Dey dies. *The Second Gahnian Civil War ends. 1996 *Cyblink Global is founded. *The Desmoth Siege occurs. *Mortun Vivandez is born. 1998 *The Atonement of Harmony is founded by Harbitros, Eulumia, Domi Concordia, San Locura, and Machinam. 1999 *The Bohtani War begins. 2000 *The War in Olfros ends. 2002 *The Violetic Empire of Cadarus and the Adonte is founded as Eshe-Shar Di'Qa. *The Bohtani War ends. 2003 *The Telcasan War begins. *Leonardo Johnson is born. 2004 *The Cadarian Insurgency begins. 2005 *The Telcasan War ends. *El Tempus, Harbitros' new capital city, is fully constructed. 2006 *Kilroy Cooper dies. 2007 *Isaac Dunwall is born. *The Cadarian Insurgency ends. *Laezander Smythe is born. 2008 *The Dolor Friday Attacks occur. 2009 *The Global War on Terror is initiated. *The War in Southern Askersia begins. *Jaxson Philip Dunwall is born. 2010 *The Mother's Rootage War begins. 2011 *The Civil War of Cadarus begins. 2012 *The Mother's Rootage War ends. 2015 *The Civil War of Cadarus ends. 2016 *The Yappul-Sebad War begins. 2017 *Aetern Vivandez dies and his son, Mortun Vivandez, takes lead of Tierra del Sador. 2019 *The Yappul-Sebad War ends. *The War in Southern Askersia ends. *The Invasion of Yappul begins. 2020 *The Invasion of Yappul ends. 2023 *Operation Antivenin takes place. *The 2023 Axiom Bombings occur. 2025 *The Violetic Wars in Aphrostan begins. 2026 *The Singularity takes place. *The 2027 Augmentation Riots begin. 2027 *The 2027 Augmentation Riots end. 2031 *The Violetic Wars in Aphrostan ends. 2028 *Operation Cleanse is executed by Domi Concordia, improvidedly led by Aliester Bray. 2038 *The Concordian-Drushian War takes place. 2039 *The Lunar Blood Fest of 2039 takes place in El Tempus, Harbitros. *The Invasion of Weiosaya takes place. 2040 *Northern Askersia unifies most of Azium into the National Socialist Covenant of Azium. *The Campaign Against the Covenant occurs. *Jaxson Philip Dunwall dies. *The Cadarian Upheaval begins. *Leonardo Johnson is killed by Isaac Dunwall. *Operation Deface & Revive occurs. *Isaac Dunwall is killed by Alexander Dunwall. 2042 *The Violetic Takeover of Zeiifunder occurs. 2043 *The Appleby Riots of 2043 occurs. 2044 *Mother's War in Aphrostan begins. 2051 *Mother's War in Aphrostan ends. 2161 *The Atomic Wars begin. 2166 *The Atomic Wars end.